Sorry MuTzu
by bibijammie
Summary: A one shot about how Shampoo realizes her mistakes and how she falls in love with Mousse  ShampooxMousse


**This is my first Ranma 1 2 fic. My favorite character's are Shampoo,Mousse,Ryoga and Ukyo. I love Mousse x Shampoo pairing and it's a shame they didn't show much of their relationship in the anime or manga! **

**This fic happens after Shampoo caught Mousse from falling down after he saved her in "**_**Nihao,My Concubine". **_**This is a one-shot but once I get into it I plan to write a long Mousse x Shampoo fic. **

**Enjoy the fic and review please!**

Shampoo carried the injured male with the long black hair to her room. Why was he just so stupid? Shampoo felt sorry that he got hurt because of her,it was the first time she felt this way. When she reached her room,she laid him down on her bed. She could see how exhausted he was. She was tired from the previous fight too,and it was hard for her to carry Mousse all this way. Even though she was extremly strong he was too heavy for her to carry. Her back ached. She drank a glass of milk and laid down beside him. She just wanted to be close to him,as close as possible. She could feel the warmth of his body and she felt comfortable this way,even though she didn't like to admit it.

"Mousse you so stupid..." she mumbered.

She quickly fell asleep. After an hour Mousse woke up,he looked up and realized that he was already back,but he wondered how he'd

got here. When he turned to the side he saw a figure laying beside him,he couldn't see much as he lost his glasses during the fight. Luckily he had an other pair hidden in his robe. He took on his glasses and looked at the figure again.

"Shampoo?" he thought surprised.

Was this a dream? "What a nice dream.." he thought happy and pulled her closer to his body,nuzzling her keenly. He looked at her,she was so beautiful. He could feel her heart beating steady against his chest,her warm breath tickled his neck every now and then. Her soft breasts went up and down while she breathed. He so wished this wasn't a dream. He still wondered why Shampoo always was so cold towards him,he probably knows her best as they've been good friends since childhood. He couldn't understand what she liked about this damned Ranma. But he didn't want to think about that right now,he just wanted to enjoy this fragile dream,which would probably be over once he woke up...as usual. He started to gently stroke Shampoo's soft started to move.

Crap! He didn't mean to wake her up! She yawned sleepy and rubbed her eyes.

She looked up at Mousse.

"Mousse you alright?" she asked with concern.

"I am fine Shampoo."

"I am really glad you aren't hurt." she replied in mandarin.

"Is this real?" he thought to himself.

"I want to say...Thank you...for...saving me..." the female stammered.

"Don't mentoin is,I'd save you anytime." he smiled brightly at her.

Her heart hurt,all this years she treated him so badly but he still cared for her so much and would sacrifice his own life to save her. He must really really love her,and here she saw him just as some stupid loser without a purpose of life other than bothering her. She saw him as an annoyance because he always acted so clumsy. She felt much regret for the way she behaved towards him all this years and she realized that she had to apologize.

"Mousse,I am sorry."

"Huh? What for? I told you I am really fine."

"I mean,I am sorry for how I treated you all this time..."

"Why?"

"I have been so selfish.."

"Don't say that,you are just perfect."

"Perfect in what?"

"Everything. And that's why I want you to become my wife."

Her eyes widened,even though she believed she was in love with Ranma she felt something for the male sitting infront of her. But what was this feeling? She couldn't tell,but somehow she just wanted to be in his arms and forget the world around her,she didn't even want to think of Ranma right now.

She felt his hands on her shoulders,she shivered a bit. He took off his glasses and looked her deep into the eyes. He looked so handsome without them,Shampoo had to admit that,he looked better than Ranma. If only he could undergo a surgery to get rid of them once and for all or maybe contacts would be fine. He had pretty eyes and she felt herself getting weak by looking into them.

"Mousse..." she mumbered.

He leaned down and kissed her lovingly. It was her first kiss and Mousse was putting so much love into it,it brought a tear to her eye. Why just why didn't she ever realize how lucky she was that this man loved her from bottom of his heart? She closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss. When he pulled away he strocked her cheeck gently and felt her tears.

"Shampoo I am really sorry but I love you so much,please don't cry,this will be the first and the last kiss! I will never touch you again! Shampoo I am sorry!"

The tears were still falling down her cheeck,she felt her heart beating faster,she wanted Mousse,she wanted him to be with her forever,she loved him.

"Mousse!" she called and let herself fall into his strong arms.

"Shampoo?"

She cried into his chest,he smiled and strocked her head.

"You are so dumb Mousse! Why did you fight for me! You could have died!"

"If you would have been unharmed,then that would have been fine with me."

No man ever cared for her that much and she knew that if she stayed with Mousse she would find happiness,he would always be there for her,he would always protect her,even though he didn't seem able to defeat her in battle he was pretty strong.

Shampoo just embraced him tighter,she didn't want to let go of him,she stopped crying. There was still this one question in her mind which bothered her.

"Mousse,If you love me so much then why did you never defeat me in battle? You know it would have made us husband and wife,so why did you never defeat me?"

"I didn't want to hurt you. I just can't do that,it's impossible. I tried really hard to defeat you in our battles but I can't hurt you,if I would have I'd never forgive myself."

This man really cared for her ,she was so ashamed for the way she treated him all this years and was thinking of a way to make up for all that.

"I...am...sorry...I am really so sorry Mousse." she stammered.

"Stop saying that!"

He didn't even hated her for what she did in the past,his love had always been so strong he would have forgiven her anything. How lucky she was...

"Mousse,I want to tell you..."

"What?"

"Well..."

"Huh?..."

"I..."

"Hmm..."

"Wo ai ni Mousse."

Mousse was overly happy,he couldn't believe she just said this to him!But then he remembered that he would probably still be asleep and all of this was just a dream...

"Shampoo,this is a dream right?"

"No it's real..I love you Mousse,thanks for everything."

"Please don't let this be a dream! Please! Shampoo! I love you so much,never leave my side,I love you,I love you,I love you!"

He hugged her as tight as he could and the violet haired beauty buried her head in his chest.

"We will always be together Mousse,I love you."

"Thanks Shampoo,I've waited for this day soooo long." he started to cry and Shampoo could feel his tears on top of her head.

"Don't cry." She said,handing him a tissue.

"But this is just so...I am so happy..."

"Me too."

"You wont chase after Ranma anymore,will you?"

"No I forgot about him now. I should have realized that you are the pefect husband for me much sooner... But I am happy that we're finally together now..."

"I am glad you're with me...let's get married..."

"I love you Mu-Tzu."

They smiled at each other and started to kiss again. Night came and they fell asleep in each others arms.

**End. **


End file.
